Literary Mafia
| image = File:Literary_mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Mafianaic Troupe #3 | host = Framm18 & Aura | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 2.21.13 | winningfaction = Indies | roster = #, player # Vine (Nov) # Marth # Curr3nt # Slick # mew # IAWY # Vommack # Brainy # bear # Araver # Nana7 # Blablah | first = Curr3nt | last = Vine, Bear, Slick, Brainy, Blablah, Nana, Marth | mvp = Nana and Marth | awards = - }} was a game designed by Framm18 & Aura and hosted by Framm18 & Aura based on own design. No role description were public, only faction wincons. It began on February 21st, 2013 and ended in a Indie win in N3 (March 1). Game Mechanics Rules *A Tied Lynch will result in No Lynch D1 and a random player being lynched every other day. * Roles of dead players were outed after the night post * Roles and factions of lynched players were outed after the day post * NK was a group kill, with a carrier only for story purposes * Only kills and successful traps, blocks, steals, saves were shown in the NP including the faction of the carrier. Blocks and traps did not show the target being blocked or trapped. Role Description WINCONS: *Baddies: Eliminate the Goodies or be in the majority. *Goodies: Last Faction Standing *Secret Indy wincon. ---- Roles and wincons not revealed until end of game: Baddies: Eliminate the Goodies or be in the majority. #Aslan - Trap #Circe - Spy #Frankenstein's Monster - Vote Manip (0x, 1x, 2x) Goodies: Last Faction Standing #White Witch - Save #Van Helsing - Block #Peter - Vote Manip (0x, 1x, 2x) #Dr. Frankenstein - Kill #Dracula - Spy #Odysseus - Night Trap (block+Save) #Cyclops - Vote Theft Secret Indy wincon. Immune N1 from kills (shows as being saved by goodie). Life Linked so if one dies then both die. 6 Randomized Roles to Outlive/RID Steal from: Circe, White Witch, Dr. Frankenstein, Dracula, Odysseus, Cyclops. Had to RID Steal at least one role successfully. Either player may carry the RID Steal. Any one stolen action may also be used any night, with either player as the carrier. Also, once every day and once every night one of the target's action is revealed at the end of period. #Dr. Jekyll - Spy #Mr. Hyde - Save Host's Summary Winning Faction Indies: *Nana - Dr. Jekyll *Marth - Mr. Hyde MVP: Nana7 and Marth Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 End of Game Roster Hosts: Ephriam D. Maki and Frau Aura #Vine - White Witch #Marth - Mr. Hyde #Curr3nt - Cyclops - Killed N1 by Aslan #Slick - Dr. Frankenstein #Mew - Frankenstein's Monster - Lynched D1 #IAWY - Circe - Killed N3 by Dr. Frankenstein #Vommack - Peter - Lynched D2 #Brainy - Dracula #Bear - Van Helsing #Araver - Aslan - Killed N2 by Dr. Frankenstein #Nana - Dr. Jekyll #BlaBlah - Odysseus Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games